Pieces of the Grayson Puzzle
by jcyrose
Summary: A girl from his past has been haunting his dreams. He has to find her before Slade does but what happens when she doesn't remember? Will they be together again or be forced apart? STAR-ROB Speedy-OC-X BBRae


**I'm back. I re-read this story and was horrified-ok so not horrified but I've grown and grown as a writer. I love this story still but I want it to reflect me as a better writer so I'm starting it over. Thank you for all who have stumbled upon my story and fell in love with it. I hope this re-write gets you excited as the original. Remember to review!**

Chapter 1

She watched the woman flying through the sky, twisting with ease until a man caught her with ease. They waited until they had enough momentum before the woman released the man's hand, once again flying in the sky before grabbing the swing. The partners both approached the stand that stood high in the air, waiting patiently for the announcer to finish. With a quick wave and a smile to the crowd, they got ready to perform their final trick. They pushed off the stand and swung, gaining momentum while the crowd watched anxiously but their faces were calm. Suddenly a snap broke the silence in the crowd. She watched in horror as the figures fell to the ground and screams filled the air.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed, trying to calm her breathing. The dream wasn't new, it came to her at least once a week ever since she could remember and she still didn't know why. The dream always stressed her out and her stomach would twist unpleasantly for hours. She slammed her hand on the alarm clock, allowing it to only buzz once and groaned while stretching.

"At least this time I didn't wake up at 3 in the morning," she muttered while hopping out of bed and walking towards her closet. She hoped her stomach would calm down but she knew that was highly unlikely.

"Miss Jamie, breakfast is ready." A sign came out of her mouth as she stared at the intercom. Her stomach twisting made her lose her appetite, which would mean she'd just stare at her breakfast and then be asked what was wrong. The thing was she didn't know what was wrong. She didn't know why the dream plagued her sleep and she most certainly didn't know why it bothered her so much and put her in such a fog for the rest of day. There was part of her that yearned for this knowledge but yet there was another part that knew maybe she was better off not remembering. She stared at the mirror, willing herself to feel normal but she was fighting a losing battle and she saw the tips of her fingers turning red from being twisted in her necklace-a nervous habit. It was something from her past, a small bird pendant. Jamie groaned slightly before throwing her long ebony hair in a ponytail.

* * *

The screams were loud and he watched in horror as they fell to the ground. He felt the hot tears running down his face. Just as he was about to scream and run towards his parent he awoke with a jolt. Robin felt the sweat drip down his face as he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't had that dream in such a long time and yet it still left him feeling a little rattled and left in a daze, one that he could not immediately shake. He got up from his bed and made his way to his dresser. He threw on his uniform and as he put on his mask, a picture caught his eye. A happy family stared at him. The moment was caught forever and sometimes if he looked at the picture long enough he could still hear the laughter and see the glint in all the blue eyes but that was a lifetime ago and he knew it would probably never happen again. It was like he was on autopilot as he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

"Good morning Robin," Starfire chirped as she entered the room but Robin was still in a daze. She titled her head in confusion as she watched him stare out the window, still unaware of her presence. So she slowly approached him and carefully tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Star, when did you get here?" Starfire giggled at his question, "what's so funny?"

"Friend Robin, you did not notice me when I first came it. What is causing you distraction?" He shook his head while sitting at the table. Though Robin and Starfire were close, he did not share his past, _with anyone. _

"It's nothing Star, I just didn't sleep that well." She wanted to make him feel better but she knew better than to try and pry. Robin always kept her at a distance and whenever he felt her getting too close, he would shut her out; bury himself into case work to hide from the world until he felt like he was in complete control again. So instead of prying, she shrugged and sat next to him and watched him stir his coffee absentmindedly. He couldn't shake the dream and decided the only way to fix things would be to bury himself in a mountain of work. He got up without saying good-bye causing Starfire to sigh as the door slid closed behind him. Her sadness didn't last long- Beast Boy and Cyborg came bounding through the door, making Starfire smile because she knew the daily (and comical) breakfast argument was about to begin.

Raven was mediating in her room. She was taking deep breath as she chanted and felt her energy coursing through her peacefully. Suddenly she felt a change in the air and with a breath in, she felt her soul move. When she opened her eyes, Raven was no longer in her room. The moon was high and bright with a chill in the air. She could hear the ocean and quickly noted she was on a dock. The quiet was broken and Raven could hear fighting; she turned to see Robin battling. She watched as he slammed his opponent into the ground. She had never seen Robin like this; he seemed almost crazy with anger as ran towards something that at first Raven couldn't make out but as she focused it became clear. Slade was standing behind a girl, who was tied up with her head down and her body heaving with sobs, and Slade's grip was tight on her shoulder. She couldn't make out the girls face but it was clear the fear and terror that the girl felt.

"Slade let her go!" Robin screamed as he throw yet another robot off the dock. Slade simply snickered at the request.

"She will be my greatest project, dear Robin." Robin growled and began to sprint forward while dodging the robots that attempted to stop him.

"Please, help." The girl whimpered as if she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't allow it. This caused Robin's fist to tighten and just when he was about to reach them, they disappeared in a smoke fog. He screamed as he pounded his fist into the ground and Raven felt the urge to go to him. She watched as he kneeled on the ground, where the girl was only moments before and picked up a necklace from the ground. He held it in his hands for a second-allowing Raven to see the small bird pendant-before wrapping his fingers around it.

"I let you down," he whispered; Raven saw a tear fall down his face and just as she was about to approach him, she felt the Earth move again. When she opened her eyes, she was in her room again. Raven had premonitions in the past but there was something dire about this one. She had never seen Robin like that and it concerned her. Though she could not pinpoint the time, the event would happen Raven knew that with Slade, they must act quickly. She wanted to find the girl and figure out the connection between Robin, Slade, and the girl before it was too late. Raven hastily threw up her hood and floated across her room to the intercom.

"Emergency team meeting," she spoke into the speaker.


End file.
